ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Encounters
After Cliffjumper's signal gets back online, for some strange reason, Ratchet decides to investigate the mines, while the Autobots finds Cliffjumper. The rest of the heroes gathered around him to see who's coming along, as proof of Ratchet's training progress. Kiva: So guys, what's your plan? Ratchet: Optimus thinks that there's something weird going on inside the mines, besides Cliffjumper. Sonja: How so, Ratchet? Ratchet: No idea. But, I'm going to check it out. This might be dangerous, so I'm asking some of the best and brightest to come along. Kiva: Well, count me in. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore. You five wanna tag in? Pooh: I don't really know. Clank: I don't think bringing these guys is a good idea. Ratchet: Pooh, you should keep an eye on Terra. Maybe you can let me know what's he saying in his sleep. Piglet: Sounds good to me. Clank: I'm coming too. We need to know what happened to Cliffjumper. Ratchet: We should leave that to Optimus and the others. Superman: You might need my strength. I'll go with you. Batman: Me too. Alister: I'm coming as well, Ratchet. Sonja: Alister, take me with you. Alister: I can't do that. It'll be too dangerous. Getting you captured is the last thing we need. Sonja: You're right. Stay safe, Alister. - Sonja kissed Alister on the cheek as he goes with Ratchet. Alister: Shall we, then? Kiva: Yep. - Ratchet and the group go through the ground bridge and sees someone only Kiva knows about. Kiva is about to shout, but Batman keeps her quiet and continues the investigation. Batman: That was too close. Ratchet: Kiva, we need to keep it down, unless we want to get caught. Kiva: Sorry, but I saw someone. Alister: Who do you think it was? Kiva: Well, I think it might be Cliffjumper, but he is all zombie-like. Ratchet: Cliffjumper as a zombie.. Oh, come on. There's no way that would be possible. Alister: Don't let your guard, Ratchet. I think Cliffjumper isn't the only one here. Kiva: Let me guess.. Cell is there, too. Ratchet: What? Of course not. Cell is destroyed. You and I both saw it. Kiva: Well, someone must've bring those two back to life. - Suddenly, a gaint owl appeared before the heroes. Ratchet: General, this mine isn't haunted, is it? Alister: I don't think that's a ghost. Batman: Then, what--? Kiva: Grand Duke!! Ratchet: Uhh, wait. Who? Kiva: The Grand Duke of Owls. He's one of Pooh's old enemies. Grand Duke: Getting a bit too nosy, are we? Kiva: Oh, brother.. I am not nosy!! Ratchet: What's this all about? The old 'bait and switch' routine!? Grand Duke: You see, we 'Creatures of the Night' have worked very hard to make sure that we should conquer the world. And you, with no regard whatever the case, have the nerve to stop our plans again. - Ratchet looks at Kiva, for a new question in mind. Ratchet: Again? Kiva: It's a long story. Grand Duke: And besides, you won't live to see what comes next. *laughs* Ratchet: We are so screwed.. Kiva: Yeah, no kidding. Clank: Kiva, use your Keyblade to summon light! Ratchet: What? Kiva: Oh yeah, cause owls hate the daytime meaning they can't stand the light.. Okay. - Kiva summons her Keyblade and summons light as it shines every crystal in the mine. The Grand Duke can't stand it and was forced to retreat. Superman: Your training still needs work. Ratchet: I know, but at least we learn something today. Kiva: Yep, always know the enemies' weakness. Alister: Ratchet, I think there's an old saying that you want to hear. Ratchet: And what's that, General? Alister: 'Sometimes, you fight your enemy head-on. And sometimes, you wait until his weakness is revealed. Patience is a warrior's greatest weapon.' Ratchet: I'll remember it, Alister. I promise. Kiva: That's good. - The mine is starting to collapse because of the Autobots' mission. Batman: Let's get out of here. - Ratchet and the group went through the next ground bridge as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes